


Old Feelings & a New Year

by MiddleofNowhere92



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: Did you know disliking a person can help people bond more effectively than if they share the same positive opinions? The stronger the shared dislike, the closer the resulting bond is likely to be.A mutual dislike gives Jet and Sokka the opportunity to bond on New Year's Eve.****Rated T for swearing.
Relationships: Jet & Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Old Feelings & a New Year

It was weird, almost uncomfortable for Jet to be hanging out with the Gang again. It had been years since he had seen them, but he was never really one to reach out anyway.

They had all gone off and gone to college, while Jet juggled jobs to get by. 

He was probably on drink number four or five. He swirled the can in his hand. Hahn had been talking shit most of the night about how much he drank in college, how hard he partied. As if Jet or anyone else gave a single flying fuck. Hahn had always been a douche, acting holier than thou and for some reason always felt like he had to be in a pissing contest with Jet. They had gotten into a few fights in high school, but Jet was over it now, wasn't worth his time. 

Hahn had proclaimed loudly that he could and would out drink Jet. Jet just shrugged. Sure he had been a wild child, but over the last two years, drinking until he lost control was becoming less and less appealing.

Hahn told the group another story about a night of excessive partying. Jet heard a familiar voice next to him dripping with disdain, "Like who invited _him_ anyway?"

He glanced over to see Sokka let out an annoyed huff. Jet smirked, "Kind of reminds me of you in high school-annoying and so fucking cocky." Sokka rolled his eyes, "Like you have the audacity to call anyone cocky." 

Jet had thought Sokka was cute in high school, but now Jet's fingers itched to touch him. Adulthood looked good on Sokka. His shiny brown hair was a little longer, but it was still tied up in a wolf's tail that hung between his shoulder blades. He was still a bit shorter than Jet, but had more body to him. 

Jet shrugged and took a sip of his four loko. Hahn pounded back the drink in his solo cup. He walked up to Sokka and Jet, "You two talking shit about me?"

Sokka's blue eyes gave a bored look, "Don't I always?" Hahn stepped closer, "Fuck you Sokka. You always have something to fucking say. You're so fucking stuck up. Jet, I can't believe you're talking to him. I thought you two hated each other."

Jet looked disinterested as he swirled his can, "I don't hold grudges against pretty boys." He winked at Sokka as the blue eyed boy let out an annoyed breath, "Oh, fuck you." Jet grinned, "Anytime, babe."

Jet took a look at Hahn and promptly pulled Sokka closer to himself. Sokka scowled at him and opened his mouth to ask why Jet was so much as touching him, when Hahn doubled over and promptly began throwing up, the bile hitting where Sokka had just been standing. 

Everyone turned to look at the three of them. Katara glared at her brother and Jet accusingly, as if Hahn being a lightweight was their fault. Katara and Suki immediately began mothering Hahn. Zuko and Aang grabbed cleaning supplies. Zuko muttering about how his dad was going to kill him. 

Jet dropped the other boy's wrist. Sokka realized he kind of missed the touch. Jet wrinkled his nose, "I'm out of here." Sokka glanced up at him, "Seriously?" "Jet looked thoroughly disgusted, "I'm not cleaning up _that_." He asked in a softer tone, "Come with me?"

Sokka wasn't too sure why, but he followed his instincts and Jet up the stairs. Jet grabbed his skateboard that had been left by the front door. Sokka grabbed his from Zuko's garage. 

They pushed down the driveway and cruised down the empty streets. Jet glanced behind him to see Sokka riding effortlessly, his hands stuffed in the pocket of his light blue hoodie. The crisp December breeze blew his wolf's tail.

Jet bent his legs, aimlessly twisting and turning down the dark streets. He snuck another glance behind him to see Sokka fully illuminated by the moon. The white choker around his neck gleaming in the streetlights. 

Jet stopped at the park his parents brought him to when he was little. He sat at the bench that he used to sleep on when he ran away from one of his foster homes. Sokka sat next to him, looking out at the lake. "This is pretty," he said. "It is," Jet answered, looking at Sokka's blue eyes reflecting the moon light and the water. 

They sat in silence for a while. Jet rocked his skateboard with his feet, "So you still hate me?" Sokka bit at his lip piercing. "Guess so," he answered without much conviction. Jet let out a throaty laugh, "You always could hold a grudge." Sokka's blue eyes looked mischievous, "You always could be a dick."

It had been fun to poke and prod Sokka in high school, but this moment was infinitely better. 

Sokka looked down, "How come you always have to mess with me?" Jet looked at him through his shaggy hair, "First of all, I mess with everyone, just ask Zuko." That earned a small smile from Sokka. Jet thought about it for a minute. He looked down at the board under his feet, "I mean, also probably because I thought you're cute and the only way I knew how to express that was by being an asshat."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Can you be serious for once?" Jet looked at him helplessly, "I was?" Sokka huffed, "You don't fucking like me, asshole." "I don't?" Jet asked in a bewildered tone. "You don't," Sokka confirmed.

Jet turned on the bench to fully face Sokka leaning against the back of the bench, one of his hands in his unruly hair, "Why not?" Sokka counted off on his fingers, "You always said I had a stick up my ass, I over thought things and I was an uptight nerd." Jet flashed him a grin, "What can I say? I'm brutally honest, you are a fucking nerd with your college scholarships and shit, but I was never good at that school crap. Not like you were." 

A warmth bloomed in Sokka's chest. He was surprised how the compliment made him flustered. Jet had always been the cool guy in school. Somewhere deep down, Sokka did care what he thought about him. Jet continued, "But you're still cute. I still like you."

"Oh," Sokka let out. "Oh," Jet repeated.

The quiet night settled in between them. Sokka picked at the hole in the wrist of his hoodie and quietly asked, "What- what if I like you too?"

Jet looked over at Sokka. His blue eyes looked unsure and questioning. Jet took Sokka's hand in his and gave a small smile, "That'd be okay I think." 

"Me too," Sokka answered quietly.

The sky erupted in fireworks announcing the new year. 

Jet looked down at his hand intertwined in Sokka's slightly smaller one. The other boy's bright blue eyes shone with all the colors that lit up the sky, "Happy New Year Jet." 

He picked up their hands and pressed a kiss to the other's hand, "Happy New Year Sokka." 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the article about how hatred helps you bond: https://forge.medium.com/how-shared-hatred-helps-you-make-friends-40f5c988c76a 
> 
> I am so thankful someone on Tumblr requested this ship when I asked for rarepairs to write a NYE one shot on. Like I used to hate Jet, but this shit is right up my alley. I think this is my new fave ATLA ship? Which says a lot because I've hated Jet as a character for the last like 15 years. But they have so much potential for spiciness and I am here for it. 
> 
> Come bop with me on [Tumblr](https://middleofnowhere92.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I take requests. I'm getting ready to start on the ATLA rarepair challenge so it may be a minute before I get to it, but I looove writing rarepairs so if there's something you haven't seen yet let me know.


End file.
